Uniltìranyu
by Max White
Summary: When young Daniel starts to dream of an alien world, he discovers a family secret, burried on two worlds millenia ago, and that not everything is what it seems. OC/OC centric. Just putting it out there to see how it's accepted. have fun?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This work of fiction does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. The following text is merely my way of dealing with least 2 years of waiting until Avatar 2 comes out.  
This is my way of testing the waters. tell me what you think.  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Daniel sat in one of the back rows of his school bus, shoulder and head leaning on the window. His honey colored eyes in deep shadow and his spiky black hair like the halo of the sun during an eclipse.

He didn't want to look at the urban jungle outside, just as he hated the new place his family moved to.

A scowl crossed his face as he thought about that. He hated the cities, and now he was forced to live almost at the center of one…

_Why did we have to move? Couldn't father just work from home, like he used to do when I was younger?_

He felt himself slipping into the world of dreams, where anything was possible, and before everything went black, he wished he didn't have to suffer an existence on a dying planet, next to corrupt governments and politicians, who would only care about the world they lived in if paid to do so.

His cell phone rang, playing a heavy metal song he didn't feel like recalling at the moment.

He moaned, drawing curious gazes from the younger students, and without opening his eyes, he looked through his pockets until he found his phone.

"Yeah…" He picked up tiredly.

"Hey Dan," said the voice on the other side and made Daniel sigh inwardly.

"Forget anything, Jacob?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"How many times do I need to ask you to call me Jake?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Just until you stop calling me 'Dan'; then I'll call you whatever you like." Daniel answered with a small smile. "Now what was it?" he asked, "Your new ID perhaps?"

"Yes…" Jacob sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Daniel asked, and shook his head. "Tell you what; you can come over tomorrow and take it. I'll be home all day sleeping, reminiscing happier days with my bed." He said, finishing with a yawn.

"Finals finally took their toll on you, I see." Jacob said, adding his own yawn.

"Yes, they did. You don't sound too energetic yourself."

"The important thing is that they're over, and we've got nothing to worry about for the next month other than partying and sleeping from dawn to dusk." Jacob said, sighing tiredly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Oak Street 43, right?" He said, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah; try to get here _after_ two PM. I doubt I'll wake up any sooner. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." He said, hanging up.

Daniel grabbed his school bag and approached the driver;

"Could you tell me when we'll arrive at Oak Street?" he asked.

"We'll be there in a minute; might want to stay here so you won't miss it."

"Thanks." Daniel said, and sat behind the driver. A minute or so later, the driver stopped next to a bus station, and opened the doors.

"Could you open the baggage door please?" Daniel asked, and he could see the baggage door on the right side of the bus rising.

"Thanks." He said, exiting the bus. He pulled a large black suitcase out of the baggage compartment, and closed the door. He approached the front door, letting the driver know that he was done.

With a pneumatic hiss, the door closed, a roar of the huge diesel engine, and the bus drove off.

Daniel yawned, and made his way to his parents' new home.

Ten minutes later, he was standing in front of Oak Street No. 43; a two story house painted white and surrounded with a bush fence.

Daniel opened the gate and entered the garden, seeing the few trees growing inside, and noticing the few dead leaves dropping to the ground. All around him, the planet was dying, and no one even gave a damn.

He walked up the gravel path, and as he approached the front door, he remembered that there shouldn't be anyone home right now. He began cursing under his breath, berating himself for forgetting to ask for a spare key to be placed somewhere where he could find it. A vibration inside his pocket interrupted him, and he pulled his cell phone out, seeing an incoming message sign.

Daniel opened the screen and read the text, his eyes moving quickly along the short lines visible on the screen. After he was done, he took a step back and lifted the door mat, picking up the key hidden underneath. He unlocked the door, left his bags in the hall, not caring what happened to them, and climbed up the stairs to his room, stripping down to a pair of black boxers, and plopping on the bed with a tired sigh.

As soon as he covered himself, he fell asleep, drifting to worlds reachable only through the kingdom of dreams.

_Floating through the darkness, Daniel saw a bright spot appear in front of him, followed by another, and another._

This looks like a dream._ Daniel said, but couldn't hear himself saying that._

At least it looks like a nice one._ Again, there was no sound._

I'm in space!_ He realized with a shock, when he suddenly felt a pull from somewhere inside him, towards an unknown source. He gave in, feeling rather than knowing, that he'd be OK if he went in that direction._

_All as one, the bright spots of light began to stretch, until they slowly became long threads of gold and sapphire and ruby, until eventually, they were the only thing Daniel could see all around him._

_After a short time, the threads became a wall of white, and an instant later, to blackness darker and vaster than anyone could, or would imagine._

_A long time passed before he saw anything again, and when he did, he saw a pair of stars in front of him, circling one another in an everlasting dance._

That's so beautiful._ He thought._

_He looked at them circle one another for a long time, enchanted by their motion._

_This_ is why humans look to the stars._ He thought sluggishly._

_He changed direction again, his new course heading straight towards a large blue planet._

_As he approached, he noticed several shadows on the planet's surface, similar to the ones caused by Jupiter's moon when they eclipse the sun._

_As he floated towards the blue planet, his mind grew more focused, and he started wondering how long he'd been gone._

_After several minutes, he was able to actually see the moons orbiting around the blue planet._

_One of them, a bright green and blue moon, seemed to call out to him._

_He felt another pull now, changing his direction once more, towards the green moon._

This dream feels so real!_ He thought, excited, as he drew closer and closer._

_More time had passed, and Daniel felt that something big was about to transpire._

_Several seconds passed, and he could see now what was going on;_

_He was headed straight into the planet, or moon, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it._

_If someone could see his face right now, they would see two conflicting expressions there;_

_Excitement, but also fear for whatever life may have evolved on this moon, since it seemed perfectly suited for supporting life._

_There was a short streak of bright yellow, and another, and another, until Daniel was completely engulfed in flames, decelerating towards the surface of the moon._

_It began to grow hot, and Daniel heard several pops, indicating that something broke._

_Daniel continued his descent, blazing across the sky, going ever lower._

_Soon, he could _feel_ rather than see, that trees were approaching, bigger than anything he'd ever seen on earth, possibly even more ancient than the oldest ones found there, as well._

_He heard rustling, as if the trees below were attempting to slow him down, stop him, but that was a false hope. When his vision cleared, he could see his path had taken him deep into the forest, and he felt disgusted at what he was doing to the forest all around him._

_He hit trees, shattering their trunks, shattered the bones of any animals that was foolish enough to stray into his path._

_Eventually, he hit the ground, not as hard as he thought he would hit, burning a hole a hundred meters in diameter into the wooden floor, and incinerating anything small enough within half a mile away._

_There was a slight hiss inside Daniel's head, and the sound of some kind of liquid flowing out from somewhere within him. Then his sight began to dim, and he could no longer see what was going on._

_Several seconds more, and his eyes opened to a bright light surrounding him.  
_

_

* * *

_**Author's note:  
I don't think I've done that bad a job.  
Of course, this is only the prologue, and it can either go up or down hill from here.  
Not to mention I've yet to do anything that links this place and Pandora... **

**If you've read the prologue, would you spare another minute and review on what you've read? **


	2. Chapter 1: Waking from a dream

**Disclaimer: look at the prologue.**

**

* * *

**

Waking from a dream

_His eyes burned, when he took a breath, his throat felt hoarse and parched._

_He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light shining down on him from somewhere above._

_"Where am I?" he tried to ask, but it only came out as a hoarse and weak whisper._

_He tried to look around, but as far as he could tell, he was inside a coffin made of harsh, white light._

_A weak beep sounded from somewhere around him, and another hiss was heard._

_Clean air rushed into the coffin, and Daniel could see a glimpse of the sky above._

_As he took the first breath of air, he felt his throat immediately grow smoother, like the air was thick enough to drink._

_He reached his right hand to climb out of his prison, desperate to explore this dream world of his._

_He let out a shocked whistle when his hand came into view._

_"It's blue." He said, and laughed weakly. He noticed that it also had only four fingers now, but when he moved each one, he could swear he felt a fifth one, his pinky, somewhere out of sight._

_He pulled himself upright, and looked down._

_"I'm completely blue," he thought, "and naked…" but for some reason, he wasn't worried of either the lack of clothing, or the weird discoloration of his skin._

_He felt something weird from behind him, and when he turned, he could see a tail flicking behind him, and Daniel wondered if he could control it._

_As he looked closely at his hand, he found patterns on it, like the ones on tigers, or zebras._

_He climbed out of his coffin, or pod, and tried to study it, but as soon as his feet touched solid ground, the pod began beeping in ever decreasing intervals._

It's a bomb!_ He thought, and started to run._

_Several feet away, he ducked behind a fallen tree trunk, and placed his hands on his ears and shutting his eyes._

_The beeping became a constant ringing, but the explosion didn't come._

_There was a movement in the forest floor, and Daniel thought he heard drilling._

_He raised his head from behind the tree, and saw that there was only a pile of dirt where his pod was a few seconds earlier._

_He heard a strange buzzing sound from behind him, and something inside him, something primordial, told him to roll sideways, so that he could survive._

_He didn't argue. As far as he knew, he was in an unknown environment, without anyone to help him, and he didn't want to wake up just yet._

_An instant after he rolled to the left, the shaft of an arrow buried itself, vibrating, in the trunk of the tree._

_An arrow pierced the ground between Daniel's feet, and he decided that staying in one place would be a mistake._

_"Stop! Please!" He shouted, just as another arrow buried itself into the tree trunk he was now running parallel to._

_A sharp pain tore through his right leg, and Daniel cried out in agony._

_He stumbled, falling to the ground, a long arrow shaft piercing his thigh. There was a rustle of leaves behind him, and when Daniel turned to look, he saw _something_ walking towards him, disgust plastered all over its face._

_"Uniltirantokx." He said, spitting the word out._

_Daniel tried opening his mouth to speak, but he was so numb. As his vision dimmed, he heard screams, an argument, and felt someone pulling the arrow out._

_Someone dripped a few drops of a foul tasting substance into his mouth;_

_"Swallow." The voice said, and Daniel obeyed, not having the strength to resist._

_"Sleep." The same voice said. Again, Daniel obeyed, and exhaled slowly as he drifted into the abyss._

"Daniel, wake up." He heard someone say, and felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him back into the waking world.

His eyes opened quickly, and he felt his heart race, trying to beat its way out of his chest.

_It felt so real._ He thought, still reeling from the shock of the arrow piercing his leg.

"Are you OK? You were screaming." His father asked.

Daniel shook his head to clear it, and took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I don't even remember what it was about any more." He said.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, "You look a little pale." She touched her hand to his forehead, to see if he has a fever.

"I think you should stay home tomorrow." She said.

"But we were planning to go out!" Daniel said, trying to argue. He opened his mouth to add something, but a sharp stab of pain shot through his thigh, and he felt something wet and warm pouring down his leg. Daniel sat up and threw the sheet away, exposing a clean hole in his leg, in roughly the same place he got shot.

Daniel heard a scream, he was sure it was his mother, but he couldn't think. He grew colder as the world around him dimmed, and he thought that he might actually die, because of a dream.

_Daniel's mind registered voices that sounded as if they were coming over a great distance. He tried to understand what the voices were talking about, but the words were too slow for him. His nose itched, and he tried raising his arm to scratch it. When he tried, his arm felt as heavy as lead._

_He tried opening his eyes to look around, but his eyelids felt like they were glued shut._

_"…what do you think happened to him then?" a deep voice asked._

_"I'm not sure. The wound looks like a bullet wound, but bullet wounds usually leave the tissues with slight burns. This looks like the bullet vibrated in its path, and wasn't hot, like a bullet would."_

_"In other words, you have no idea how this could happen."_

_"It could be an arrow, but it's thicker than any arrow I've seen." _

_Daniel didn't know how long he was out, but he didn't seem to care. All he cared about now was to rest his body and mind._

When Daniel opened his eyes again, he saw a pair of large, almond shaped, deep golden eyes only a couple of inches away. The eyes filled his field of vision, and seemed to radiate curiosity.

His heart began beating faster and faster under her gaze, he felt like he was being stalked by some dangerous animal, and he was unable to run.

'Kaltxì. Ngaru lu fpom srak?' Her tone and the way she looked at him when speaking felt like concern. Daniel didn't know what she asked, but that doesn't mean he couldn't guess. He nodded slightly, but even that slight motion left him drained of strength.

She looked at him lengthily, trying to size him up.

'kìyeváme.' She said with a slight smile and turned to leave.

He tried to call after her, but he was too drained, and he couldn't even open his mouth wide enough to let out a shout.

_I wish I could say something…_ He thought, and his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

The constant _beep_ing of some machine was boring a hole through Daniel's skull, waking him from his slumber. He slowly drifted to the waking world, but refused to open his eyes just yet, trying to remember the face he saw in his dream.

_Was it a dream?_ He asked himself, _the arrow wound was pretty damn real_. He thought grimly.

The beeping increased for a brief moment, and somewhere to his side, someone got out of a chair, and he heard steps moving away, and the sound of a door clicking closed behind someone. He lay there for some time, listening to the steady beating of his heart, until he decided to face the world, and opened his eyes to a thin crack.

The light coming from the overhead lights blinded him. He moaned with pain, and shut his eyes forcefully.

"Dan, bud, you're awake!" someone said. Daniel moaned again, in frustration this time.

Daniel cracked his eyes to a thin slit, and turned his head to look at the voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling even though he tried to sound unwelcoming.

Jacob's dark blue eyes lit up with the spark of a smile at that.

"I'm visiting, what else does it look like?"

"How long was I out?" Daniel asked; more worried about the date, and the fact that he may have to spend the rest of their holiday in a bed, either at home, or in the hospital than his actual injuries.

Jacob passed his right hand through his shoulder length blonde hair before answering;

"Three days. When I came over on Friday, your dad was just leaving, so I asked if you were home, and he told me you're at the hospital. I was coming here every day to check on you." He answered, and Daniel nodded gratefully. Despite the way they acted with each other, the two friends were brothers in anything but blood, and if one was in trouble, the other would worry about him, doing everything he could to help.

"I'm glad you were here when I woke up. At least the first face I saw was a familiar one." He grinned, and Jacob grinned back.

"I'm just glad you woke up. I overheard the doctors talking to your dad. They say that you were lucky. Nothing important got damaged, so you could walk again by the end of the week, although it might hurt." He said.

The door creaked open, and Daniel shifted his gaze to the door, to see who was coming in.

A girl with jet black entered into the room, her light ochre eyes failing to notice that Daniel was awake.

"How are you Bella?" Daniel asked, causing her to jump.

"Jake!" she shouted, "You're awake!" she walked over to his bed and hugged him.

Daniel blushed slightly, something Jacob failed to miss, but made no mention of it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked a few moments later, after he failed to return her hug.

"I'm fine. Can't move at all, but I guess that'll wear off in a few hours if they shut down the pain killers. At least I'm completely stoned thanks to those things." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Oh. Jake, Here's your soda." Bella said, offering Jake a can

"Thanks." Jacob said, taking the offered can.

"So, Jake, how'd the party go?" Daniel asked.

Jake hunched his shoulders a little, and lowered his head.

"I didn't go in the end. It probably wasn't that great anyway, especially with the fact that someone got stabbed in there. To be honest, I'm glad I didn't go."

They kept on talking for some time, until the nurse came in and _shoo_ed Jake and Bella away, saying that Daniel needed to rest.

The girl that was watching over the sleeping stranger tried waking the stranger again, but no matter how hard she shook, he just wouldn't open his eyes.

Her mother, the Tsahìk, shook her head.

'The more you shake him, the more obvious it is that he is not one of the people.

He looks like one of the people, but he sleeps like the Uniltirantokx. I don't understand where he could have come from.' The tsahìk said.

The man next to her, a Na'vi with five digits on each hand and leg looked at her;

'We should tell Tsu'tey. If the sky people are returning, he should know.'

'Oeng tikin ne peng Tsu'tey. Txo tsa'u tawtute za'u ne'ìm, poan tìkin ne omum.' He heard a man speaking in a deep voice.

His head hurt, but he knew he was back in the strange dream world.

He opened his eyes to look around, feeling much stronger than he was the last time he was here.

He saw three figures standing together next to his bed, talking in a language he didn't, and didn't want to, understand.

"Hello, can you tell me where I am?" He said, feeling confident he wouldn't be hurt by them, not after they've tended to his wounds like that.

They turned to look at him, the young girl he met earlier smiled, and he noticed she wasn't wearing much more than a loincloth and a necklace of feathers that did very little to hide her figure. She smiled at him, but he knew she didn't understand a single word of what he'd said.

The two adults however, seemed terrified, as if he'd spoken some terrible oath.

"Where did you come from?" asked the male in perfect English, surprising Daniel.

"Earth," Daniel answered silently.

"So you _are_ an avatar! Tell me, where is your link up unit?" the male asked, not making much sense in Daniel's mind.

Daniel shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea what 'avatar' means, nor do I know what a link up unit is. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the hospital back on earth, and waking up here." He said.

The man's mouth opened wide, disbelief visible in his eyes and face.

"You're not part of the RDA? How did you get here then?"

"More words that make no sense… I've never heard of dreams this complicated, nor have I heard of someone making up languages in the dream… languages he can't even understand…"

"What did you say?" The woman asked.

"What? That this is a dream?" Daniel asked her.

The woman's jaw dropped in shock.

'Jake, poan ke uniltìrantokx! Poan uniltìranyu!' she said in that weird language of theirs.

* * *

**Author's note:  
So yeah... first chapter's out. please R&R.  
A few quick notes:  
'text' - Na'vi  
"text" english.**

**Also, those of us who aren't that well versed in the Na'vi language:  
Uniltiranyu - dream walker(lit. someone who walks through a dream)  
Uniltirantokx - dream walking body(sleep walkers), the Na'vi name for the avatars. **

**now we finally know why the story's named the way it was :D**

**And yes, I chose to save Tsu'tey...  
The exact way he survived will come up in a later, much later chapter, but I _will_ get there.**

**One question:  
What are "lemons"? I've seen the word pop a few times on fics, but didn't manage to figure it out...**

**Edit:  
Because I've got matriculation(Is that the right word?) exams this and next thursday, and I've got to study, next chapter will probably be out by the end of the month(Most likely sooner, considering I can't stay focused on a single subject for more than an hour, unless it's something I enjoy.)  
I'll try and pop the next chapter out sooner rather than later, but don't get your hopes up... **


	3. Chapter 2: Comatose

**Disclaimer: Look at the prologue.**

**

* * *

**

Comatose

Daniel's ears were filled with an extremely annoying and familiar _beep_ing sound.

He opened his eyes, and vicious white light pierced through them without mercy.

He let out a hoarse shout of pain, his eyes unused to that light, and he heard someone moving beside him.

"Daniel?" a woman's voice asked in surprise.

"Mom, Is that you?" he asked, but managed to sound only a whisper.

"Oh god, Daniel, we thought you'd never wake up. The doctors said you were just sleeping. Every test they've preformed showed that you were." She sniffed, and Daniel tried to hug her back.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked in his hoarse voice.

"A full month; All of the tests that were preformed showed that you were dreaming. Do you remember anything?"

_A month! So the time is about is about the same…_

He shook his head; "I could never remember my dreams… I guess this one was of no exception… Still… I get the feeling it was important."

_I hate lying to my parents, especially to my mum, but something tells me I've got to keep this a secret._

"If it was, it'll eventually come back to you." She said with a smile, happy to get her son back.

He looked at her, and noticed that she looked older, and her eyes were red.

Daniel lowered his head; "I'm sorry I worried you, mum." He said.

She smiled again, and let him go.

"I'll come back later. Do you need something?" She asked as she got up.

"My laptop would be nice." He said.

"I'll see you later then." She said, and kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, when his mother had went home; Daniel powered up his thin notebook computer and started typing.

_**Date: May 21**__**st**__** 2010.**_

_**Subject: Personal journal.**_

_**Recipients: Isabella Beaumont, Jacob Carter, Michael White, Emily White.**_

_**Entry #1**_

_**For the last earth month, I've been unconscious, kept alive by machines. While this body (Daniel White, human) was unconscious, my mind had been transferred across space by unknown means, into another body (Daniel, Na'vi).**_

_**I have yet to understand how or why this has happened, but the first time it did (31 days ago), I've lost consciousness on that other planet due to an injury, and sent back to earth. I was hospitalized, because the injury had followed through that weird link, and caused serious damage.**_

_**I was able to spend the day with my friends, but when sleep took me, I've woken up, again on the strange world which I later discovered was called Pandora by the natives.**_

_**There I was nursed back to health by the daughter of the shaman, or tsahìk, and the newly appointed patriarch, or olo'eyktan.**_

_"What is your name?" Daniel asked, after finally succeeding in gathering the courage to ask her that. She turned to look at him, and tilted her head, as if trying to understand what he had told her._

_The woman that introduced herself as Neytiri entered the room and looked at him._

_"Not many of the People know how to speak your tongue. Jake and I are two of the few who can." She said calmly._

_"Then could you tell me what her name is?" Daniel asked of Neytiri._

_"It is rude to ask something about someone from a third party. You should ask it directly. It is her choice whether to share her name with you." Neytiri replied._

_"But I can't speak your language. How am I supposed to ask her?"_

_Neytiri leaned closer, and whispered something into his ear;_

_"That is how you ask for someone's name."_

_"Thank you." Daniel said, and Neytiri left after answering a brief question her daughter asked._

_"Pesu lu ana?" He asked weakly. The girl turned to face him, her eyes locking with his, her brow furrowed in confusion._

_A few seconds later, her eyes brightened, like she understood what he said, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, unable to resist the urge._

_"Ne'tea." She said._

_**Ne'tea was Neytiri's first daughter, and she looked almost like her mother; the only evident difference was that Ne'tea had five fingers and five toes on each limb, instead of the apparently usual four.**_

_**Her father, Jake Sully, was once a human, and took part in a project that was supposed to diplomatically relocate the Na'vi to a different home, after a large deposit of a rare mineral was discovered there.**_

_**He was, in a sentence, extremely paranoid and suspicious. It took me a while to convince him that I was not in fact, part of some elaborate scheme to assassinate him and kill his people (I doubt he still trusts me…).**_

_**While I was healing, I had asked Neytiri what was the word she used on me. She was far nicer than her mate.**_

_"__Do you mean uniltìranyu__?" Neytiri asked._

_"Yes."_

_"It means dream walker; while unilt__ì__rantokx means avatar, a fake body."_

_"I still don't understand the difference." Daniel said his confusion evident on his face. "From what you've told me, an avatar is driven by a sleeping human. From what I know, my human body is still asleep."_

_"From what my Jake told me, and from what I have seen, avatars are activated when a person enters a special… bed, and is connected to his avatar. Anyone that is standing near the bed can then wake that driver by pressing a button, leaving the avatar unconscious. From what you told me, you can't be woken that way, and you don't enter a special bed."_

_"So what is a dream walker then?" Daniel asked._

_Neytiri looked at him with a weird expression, and then remembered that he was a human._

_"There is an old legend of two brothers. One of them was meant to be the leader of their tribe, and the other, the very first Toruk Makto. They had saved their clan from a threat which was never spoken of again, and when the olo'eyktan's son had mated, both brothers left for the tree of souls, thirsty for adventure. They sat at the base of Eywa's tree for days, never breaking their tsahaylu with the tree. The felt not hunger Or thirst, neither fatigue nor an emotion. They pleaded her for an adventure, the greatest of them all. Eventually, Eywa had granted their wish. The people who were there for a gathering saw the two brothers half wrapped in Eywa's embrace, when a great ray of light came out of their bodies towards the sky. They had rushed for the brothers, but they found a pair of lifeless bodies, the older brother whispered in an ancient voice, 'I have granted your wish. You will not be able to return, but the eldest child of each generation of your blood will come here once in their life.' It wasn't the brother speaking, but Eywa._

_**And after I healed, I wished to prove myself to Jake and the people. He had agreed, and asked Neytiri to teach me basic survival and Na'vi. As much as I hate to admit, my progress wasn't even remotely mediocre. In the span of a week, I had managed to learn about three dozen words, which isn't even enough to hold a basic conversation with someone.**_

_**Last night, I had tried to find my way back to their home tree, a task given to me by Neytiri, when I entered a clearing that had strange trees with pink and purple strings hanging down from them. The sight was incredibly beautiful and mystical. Neytiri had told me about the tree of souls, and the trees scattered throughout the world, acting as "connections" to Eywa.**_

_**I approached one of the trees, and felt something like a pulling towards a specific branch, where a bright orange vine hung. At that moment, I've lost control over my body, and formed tsahaylu with that vine.**_

_**The next thing I remember was seeing a flash of white light, and waking up in the hospital bed.**_

Daniel saved the file, placing it in a secure folder which he locked with a ten digit sequence, and opened a new document, writing the following message;

_**Keep me alive at any cost. Even if it looks like I won't wake up, I will. Please don't let me die. **_

_**More information will soon be available.**_

He saved that message as well, and began working on a computer program, which he hoped would open his request to be kept alive at all costs should he fail to enter the four digit code he set once every week, and a week later, would give the password and location of his personal diary.

Dawn was fast approaching when Daniel finished the program and set the countdown.

* * *

Search parties were scattered all over the forests, looking for an insignificant person.

"Daniel!" someone shouted under the tree branches, but there was no reply.

'He was probably caught by a pack of nantang. We'll probably find only a few remains.' Jake said to Neytiri, who was flying next to him.

'He will make a good taronyu in time. The taronyu guarding him lost his trail. I told him not to light fires so that he won't attract unwanted attention. He is still alive.' Neytiri said.

A few seconds passed, and they saw an Ikran approaching them.

'I see you, brother, sister.' Tsu'tey greeted Jake and Neytiri.

'I see you.' They both replied.

'I've found him. He is at the tree of voices.'

Neytiri looked at Jake and smiled. 'I told you he made it through the night.'

Jake sighed, and they flew towards the tree of voices.

They saw Daniel sitting cross legged at the base of the tree, his back leaning against the trunk. An expression of serenity was drawn across his face, like he had found some kind of peace.

They saw that he had formed a bond with the tree.

When Neytiri tried to approach, she felt a strong resistance, as if the tree wouldn't allow her to come closer.

'That's what happened to me when I found him.' Tsu'tey said.

Jake sighed and picked up a small rock lying on the ground. He bounced it a few times in his hand, judging its weight. Then he flicked it towards Daniel, but it stopped dead in midair.

"What the…" Jake said, slipping back to English.

Slowly, the orange nerve cluster faded back to pink, and Daniel took a deep breath and released it before opening his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You were supposed to come to Kelutrel as soon as possible. What were you doing here?" Jake said.

Daniel got up slowly and adjusted his loincloth to buy himself some time to think of a proper answer. He decided that saying the truth would be the best choice.

"I got lost, and found myself here. When I approached this vine, I lost control over my body, and formed tsahaylu with it. Then I woke up in the hospital, connected to various machines designed to keep me alive." He said.

"Head to Kelutrel. Your lessons will resume as soon as you're there. You'll start practicing with a bow today." Jake told him before walking back to Tingay tskxe, his ikran.

"Yes sir." Daniel said, and walked back into the forest.

* * *

**A/N:  
So yeah, Chapter 2. Not as long as chapter 1, but longer than the prologue.  
Managed to do it in a single sitting too. Started to write it as soon as I came back from my Math matriculations.  
I got about 85, so I'm very happy(thank you education system for releasing the correct answers five minutes after the exams are over!)  
**

**I don't think I've captured Jake or Neytiri the way they should be, but I promise I'll try harder.**

**I've watched Avatar an additional three times(Not counting the first time I saw it), and it didn't mention the name of Jake's ikran, so I named him Tingay tskxe, which literally means truth rock, but I thought of something amongst the lines of "solid truth", since it could have been one of the things anchoring him to the Na'vi(Not counting Neytiri of course)**

**Thanks to everyone who added the story to their fave/alert lists(It spammed my email account ) and for all the pretty reviews.  
R&R please(While good reviews are especially tasty, I like the bad reviews as well, so fire away), and enjoy of course.**

**If you've read it this far, please give me another minute or 2 of your time and write a review.**

**pwetty pweese?**


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion Part One

**Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me. I wish it would though...

* * *

**

Confusion part 1

The sun had already begun its descent towards the horizon, signaling the approach of dusk.

Daniel stood in front of a large tree, his torso facing it, while his feet pointed to the right. He pulled taut the strong of the bow, until the insect wing fletching tickled his cheek, aimed at a fruit hanging slightly above his eye level, twenty paces away, and loosed the arrow.

The five foot missile buried itself into the tree, slightly below his chest.

Daniel sighed. He was shooting at the damned fruit since dawn, but the closest he got was hitting the tree a foot below the fruit.

He pulled another arrow from the ground at his feet, and aimed it at the fruit again.

This time, he aimed slightly higher.

He loosed the arrow, and this time, the arrow scratched the fruit slightly, leaving the fruit swinging and with a shallow dripping ridge on its bottom side.

He prepared for another shot, and this time it hit home.

Daniel _whoop_ed when he saw that, happy that he had managed to hit the arrow.

Ne'tea clapped at this achievement. She was surprised he stayed focused long enough to be able to hit the target before giving up.

'You are very dedicated. I was beginning to think you will have to stay here for a much longer time.'

Daniel looked at her, confused; "I don't speak Na'vi. Can't you speak English?"

Ne'tea sighed. She pointed at him, then at the ground under his legs.

"I'awn fitseng." She said firmly.

Daniel's brow furrowed, he tried to understand what she said.

_Usually, when someone asks you to stay somewhere, they tell you to wait there… Maybe she wants me to wait? She was pointing at the ground. Did she just tell me to wait here?_

Daniel nodded and sat down. Ne'tea smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye!" He shouted after her.

* * *

_I wonder if that "call home" function was a onetime deal… Maybe I should have written something more important than covering everything I've been through until that point._

Daniel decided that the next time he will be allowed to leave the immediate area of kelutrel, he will see if he can go back into his human body and update his journal.

_If I can, it'll probably make a very good book. I won't even have to come up with anything special. "Dream Walker" is a damn attractive name._

But what if he can't go home ever again? That thought seemed to make the forest around him to lose its color, like it felt his sadness.

A few moments later, he got up on his legs, and aimed another arrow at the tree, embedding it right along his first one.

"Your stance is all wrong. The fact that you've managed to hit even once is incredible, but twice? I wouldn't have believed it unless I would've seen it with my own eyes." A woman said from behind him.

Daniel turned quickly to see who spoke to him.

"Well, no one's showed me what the correct stance was. Perhaps you could help?" Daniel said to Neytiri, realizing only to late how rude it sounded. _Crap._

'Ne'tea, do you want to instruct him?' She asked her in Na'vi.

Ne'tea nodded after considering for a short time, and stepped forward, pulling Daniel's bow out from his hands, and taking the last two arrows from the ground.

"Nìn." She told Daniel, and stood at the firing line, aiming the arrow at a fruit hanging far above the one Daniel tried to shoot at.

She loosed the arrow, and placed another arrow at the strong while the first flew through the air, slicing the fruit from its branch. As the fruit fell towards the ground, Ne'tea fired the second arrow, skewering the fruit on the trunk of the tree.

Daniel stood there, wide mouthed and awed.

Neytiri whispered something in Ne'tea's ear, and Ne'tea nodded, face full of determination.

"You will meet her at the base of home tree at dawn. She will be your instructor from now on, and will teach you our ways." Neytiri told him after a moment.

Daniel turned to Neytiri and asked:

"How do you say 'thank you' in your language?"

"Irayo."

Daniel nodded, and turned to face Ne'tea.

"Irayo, Ne'tea." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Kìyevame." She said, and walked towards kelutrel.

"You should return to home tree as well, Daniel." Neytiri said.

"I will, but not yet. Can I go to the tree of voices?" he asked after a moment's hesitation.

Neytiri stood there, considering his question. After a while, she nodded.

"Kllfriyo'." She said, not realizing she slipped to Na'vi.

"What does it mean?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Take responsibility. Be responsible. Be careful. Any one of those." She replied.

"I will." Daniel said, and went to pull out his arrows out of the tree trunk.

Neytiri left then, finishing her duty there.

When Daniel was done, he entered the forest, and walked towards the tree of voices, where he hoped would be his link home.

* * *

He walked slowly through the clearing where the tree of voices was, looking for that strange orange vine, if it was there. He approached the location he was at the last time, and finally found the weird vine.

He sat down cross legged under it, leaning against the trunk of the tree, and formed tsahaylu with it, feeling great exhilaration at what he assumed was his consciousness being flung across space.

* * *

A familiar _beep_ing filled his ears as he opened his eyes, shaking his head lightly to get rid of the dizziness.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the room, seeing it was empty.

He reached towards the bedside table, and moved it over his bed, activating his notebook in the process.

_**Date: May 23**__**rd**__** 2010.**_

_**Subject: personal diary.**_

_**Recipients: **__**Isabella Beaumont, Jacob Carter, Michael White, Emily White.**_

_**Entry #2**_

_**It has been 36 hours since my last entry. I have found a way to travel, almost freely, back and forth between the two worlds. I won't say too much, because I'm not sure if it's a foolproof way or not, but it is working right now, so I don't really care.**_

_**I haven't been recognized as a member of their tribe yet, and probably won't be for some time, but they allowed me to learn and observe. My archery "classes" began today, with very unsatisfying results. Then again, I figure it just takes lots of practice to work, just like their language.**_

_**So far, I've been taught the language by Neytiri, who also knows some English (Don't ask me why, I've yet to gather the courage and ask her that.)**_

_**But if I've understood her correctly, her daughter will be teaching me everything about their life, culture and so on, all on her own.**_

_**I just hope she won't hate me for being a slow learner…**_

_**From what I could understand, she was considered a beauty, and many males would probably jump at her, judging by the looks she is getting from some of them.**_

_**Back to the topic at hand:**_

_**I don't know why this has happened to me, and honestly, I don't really care anymore. During the last month I've had enough time to consider things, and it somehow feels completely normal.**_

_**I just wish I knew which one of my parents is the descendant of one of the two brothers…**_

_**End of entry #2**_

Daniel shut the computer down and lay in the bed awake, thinking of what he would do when the sun will rise. The calendar on his computer showed that today was Sunday, so there his friends might visit his sleeping body, but instead finding a completely living Daniel.

After several minutes of thinking, he dozed off to a light and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dawn rose over kelutrel and its sleeping inhabitants, waking some, and escorting others into their hammock leaves.

Ne'tea woke up when the first ray of sun passed over her eyes, and opened her hammock.

She climbed out of it, lifting herself to the branch above, and anxiously moved down the spiral towards the base of the tree, where she was supposed to meet Daniel and start his training under her.

When she arrived at the base of the tree, she looked around, searching for Daniel' but there was no sign of him. She waited a few more minutes, but when he didn't show up, she decided to go and wake him herself.

She walked up the spiral, back the way she came, stopping a few hammocks away from her own, where she knew Daniel would be sleeping.

The hammock was empty.

Ne'tea looked around, thinking that maybe she got the wrong hammock, but she wasn't wrong.

She ran to where she knew her parents would be.

'Mother, the uniltìranyu disappeared. He didn't meet me when he was supposed to.' She said when she entered the room Neytiri and Jake shared.

Neytiri looked up at her daughter, her mind slowly catching up.

'He told me he would go to Utral Aymokriyä. Perhaps he spent the night there?'

Ne'tea nodded and left the room, running towards the forest.

* * *

She arrived at Utral Aymokriyä only slightly out of breath, even though she sprinted most of the way, and began searching for Daniel.

She soon found him at the same place her parents have two days ago, but she could approach him.

'Wake up, Daniel.' She said, shaking his shoulder.

He didn't wake up, but he shrugged her hand away, as if he didn't want to wake up.

'Daniel' she said again, shaking him harder.

She _hmph_ed angrily, and walked away. She looked back once at him, seeing the complete serenity he was in, and she couldn't hold a grudge against him.

She sighed heavily, unsure of what to do.

_I'll just rest here then, wait until he comes back._ She decided, and went to sit by next to him, leaning on the tree.

So she sat there, looking at the clouds as they passed overhead. Not long after she sat down, the oblivion of sleep overtook her, and she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N:  
First of all, let me say: "I'm sorry for not updating for so long..."  
And while this is going to sound like a lame excuse: I've had to study for quite a few tests, and had to write three essays, which took a shiteload of time...  
****I split this into 2 parts simply because I wanted to keep the length of pages consistent.  
********The second part is almost finished, just have to proofread it one more time, and then I'll upload it(Will probably be up by thursday, hopefully sooner...)**

**************Enjoy, and Sorry again for not updating for so long... And yes, you are allowed to shoot me if you want.**

******************************Don't forget to review it after you're done reading, so that I'll know what could have been done better. **


End file.
